User talk:Cheese Slaya/Archive 2
Discussion Hope i archived it right...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:10, 8 April 2007 (CDT) o.O Please don't use userbox templates in the voting section. Thanks. -Auron 05:08, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :ew o.o — Skuld 05:22, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::Okay:D...but it does ahve terrible emanagement spamming 15 energy spells, especially with the SR nerf.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:18, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Status Would you go put your status in my User Box Museum? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:18, 9 April 2007 (CDT) (The link is here.) :It's there, didn't really know what u meant lol :D but its there.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:24, 9 April 2007 (CDT) lol Credits: Heroine:P that is kinda strange, I hope u aren;t addicted to it. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:46, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Zerris's IDea.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 15:51, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Hi Quit posting dumb shit on build talk pages plz — Skuld 17:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Okey dokey:)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:56, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Bonjour Bonjourrrrr, ya cheese-eatin' surrender monkey! Sorry, I had to say it. ^_^ Sirocco 21:01, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :O.....K...... lol :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:12, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ne repond pas que les enfants, ils aimes nous ennuyent. Nous sommes les Francais, et nous allons persévérer! --50x19px user:Zerris 06:53, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::si. Comas ta destes stavos, por favor— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 11:25, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Je m'apelle Awesome. That's all I know in french :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 11:38, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Tu aime la crotte de chien? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:03, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :You like the crust of dog? I think I must have mis-understood that. Or at least, I sure hope so. --50x19px user:Zerris 16:50, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Je pense qu'il aime l'excrément de chien... Sirocco 20:53, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Une salade du merde ftw! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:33, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Est-ce que tu as vu le film, Anchorman? "I will not eat cat poop!" Sirocco 15:02, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::It's dog poo! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:49, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::Am I the only one who thinks this conversation has gone off topic? --50x19px user:Zerris 15:52, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Nop, still going about French things. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:57, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Je suis un klootzak or something :D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:46, 13 April 2007 (CDT) You have been Invited Hello, you are cordially invited to participate and or contribute, to these pages. Skill of the Week User Box Museum [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:40, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:24, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Don't mind this Don't mind this, even though you're already looking at it; I'm just trying to get an example sig for User: Shadow Sin. — [[User:Shadow Sin|'Shadow Sin']] (Talk) — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:35, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Psst cheeso, did you know Gaile likes cheese? :o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:39, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :: :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:39, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::She said that today :P, you can see it on my userpage ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:40, 14 April 2007 (CDT) my contest fad contest New SoW You intrested? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:05, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Sorry about not being able to respond...internet problems.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:38, 18 April 2007 (CDT) BuildWiki Lives! Well, although the fight isn't lost here, I am notifying anyone who was involved in my Collaboration program about this site: http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Main_Page. User:Gcardinal took all of the existing templates and builds and transferred them onto a new site which is essentially buildwiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Account already made. Needs build wipe tho. thansk for info BTW— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:17, 18 April 2007 (CDT) It's missing the .gifs and some templates and stuff, tho.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:18, 18 April 2007 (CDT) O.O just had an idea, instead of transferring all the data, I'm gonna provide a link to my real user page:)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:19, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Testing Hey, better post your build for the SoW, otherwise I can't test it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:33, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Attribution in build archives Hey Cheese :) Be sure to properly attribute each of your builds (the ones you pulled from the Builds section) so they aren't copyvios when the builds wipe rolls around. Thanks. -Auron 06:54, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :You can either make a complete list of contributors or a complete copy-paste of the history on a subpage. Notice the line on the Builds wipe page that states, "You must copy the article history into your userspace as well to meet the license requirements?" That's what I'm talking about. -Auron 09:00, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, I understand. thanks.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:11, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Hey Cheese Your invited dude to the new SoW :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:34, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Too late.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:32, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Poke Poke You awake out there? If you can come on now/soon, I can meet you before I go to sleep. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:59, 25 April 2007 (CDT) I'm sorry lol, i usually dont get very much playing time done during the week... but I'll try to get on tomorrow... not a guarantee though.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:34, 25 April 2007 (CDT)